A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cam adjusting mechanism for use in a brake mechanism of a fishing reel.
B. Description of the Related Art
Brake mechanisms in a fishing reel are known. Such systems are for the purpose of preventing a reel from rotating at too fast a rate when casting out a fishing line. For instance, one such system is known as a Variable Brake System.TM. manufactured by Shimano Inc. The system includes a reel housing and a brake race fixed to the reel housing. A spool disposed within the reel housing has a brake member fixed thereto such that spool and the brake member rotate together. The brake member is formed with a plurality of retaining portions. A plurality of brake weights are fitted into the retaining portions, one brake weight per retaining portion. The brake weights are forced radially outward and into contact with the brake race in response to rotation of the spool and brake member. As the spool rotates faster, the force exerted on the brake weights increases.
In the above described system, the reel housing is provided with a removable cover which exposes the brake member and brake weights. With the cover removed, the brake weights are exposed and can be moved back and forth within the corresponding retaining portion. In a radially outward position, the brake weights are positioned for engagement with the brake race. In a radially inward position, the brake weight cannot engage the brake race. In this manner, the braking force in the reel can be adjusted.
However, the above described system requires some dis-assembly in order to adjust the braking force provided by the brake weights. A fisherman may want to change the braking force in the reel several times in a single fishing session. Removing and installing the cover and positioning the brake weights can therefore be a burden.